Dreams Do Come True
by BTR girly girl
Summary: Do dreams come true? Logan knows they don't but can a certain young boy change his mind? Cargan slash   Dedicated to Sum1cooler :


**HEY! Ok so…I dedicated this to sum1cooler because he encouraged me to write this. Yes, he did and I not even sure if slash is my thing because I think I am more into bromancey fluffy stuff but I am willing to give it a chance. Sum1cooler I hope you enjoy this epic romance slash, since that is what you wanted but I am not sure if it's epic, oh well *sigh* we will see! :) **

_Dreams Do Come True_

"_What are you doing Carlos?" he asked between short small breaths. What was Carlos doing to him that nearly took away his breath? Correction, what was Carlos doing with his wet lips hanging before his face? _

_Carlos had his lips dangling in front of Logan's face; his hot breath ran up and down Logan's neck sending chills of pleasure down his spine. "Nothing" Carlos snickered while giving Logan a push in the stomach and making him topple back onto the bed. He pinned Logan's arms down forcefully._

"_Carlos, get away." Logan whined trying to get up but Carlos had his grip anchored much too tight and it was merely impossible to break free. Carlos had a grip of steel when he was determined to do something and it was quite impossible to break away from the steel grip. He smirked mockingly at the brunette boy who was having mixed emotions at the moment. He was confused to why as Carlos was doing what he was doing. "Carlos what are you doing? Get your hands off me!" Logan muttered nervously. His body was trembling and he could feel a sticky moist sweat forming on his forehead and chest. He rarely sweated so why was he sweating? The only time he massively sweated was after a workout during practice or during a performance and even then it was very rare. Why was he sweating so immensely all of a sudden? _

_Carlos snickered lightly like he was enjoying Logan's annoyance and confusion. Was he the type of person who got pure joy out of others misery and pain? Logan wondered because it certainly seemed quite true at the moment. But if he did why hadn't he ever noticed? Was Carlos the type of person who hid certain things until it was the right time to let it all out? No, Logan concluded because he understood what was going on in everyone's head or so it seemed so. _

_Carlos licked his lips tauntingly and watching joyously as he had utter control over the brunette. Control by holding down Logan's thin wrists and watching his brown eyes dart around frantically because there was actually nothing he could do to stop the determined young boy. Logan took in notice of the Latino's smirk and dark delicate eyes that shown like misty stars like when the night is cloudy and overcast the stars look misty and hazy. Almost as if they were concealing a secret of their own and not wanting the world to recognize it. But they were stars and stars don't have secrets do they? There he went again being all logical and rational. If he was such a logical and reasonable person why couldn't he understand Carlos's thoughts and actions? What was Carlos doing what he was to him, why was he being abnormal from the real Carlos he knew and loved? Was he mad at him or getting revenge on him? It seemed more like he was teasing and taunting him though._

_Logan gulped hard and glanced form the mesmerizing eyes that were intoxicating him, nearly sending him into a relapse of fear all over again when he had just forgotten about it due to his logical brain. Why was Carlos snickering in his ears and why were his dark eyes so opaque and unclear? Why couldn't they be transparent and clear so he could see what was revolving around in the Latino's crazy head. Why was everything so mysterious and inexplicable about him? Why were his eyes baffling him so? Was this normal if so why? He wondered silently._

_All of a sudden he felt weakness in Carlo's steel grip; he quickly jolted up and was about to give Carlos a lecture on how unmannerly and immature like that was of him to taunt him like that and what he was doing when he was slowly cut off by a soft passionate kiss on the lips from Carlos. Wait, was Carlos kissing him? Why on earth was he kissing him? Maybe he had feelings for him was all Logan could assume. Was that why he was taunting him with those misty hazy vague eyes? He was shocked and mystified. How long had he felt this way and why did he feel this way?_

_At first he didn't know what to do, jerk away from the kiss or continue it. He knew he had to break away, because it was wrong they were both boys they shouldn't be kissing but the other part of him wanted to fall deeper into the soft unforeseen kiss. He closed his eyes and deepened it. They sat there engaged in their moment both not sure what just happened, just purely enjoying it._

"Logan" He felt a shake and a tug on his shoulder, he roughly turned away from the object that was disturbing him from his precious irreplaceable moment_._

"Logan" the voice persisted. He fluttered his eyes open and he saw Carlos. He was sitting on the edge of the bed and he looked sleepy but at the same time alert.

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked with concern lurking his voice.

"What? What do you mean? Why? Logan mumbled. He just realized everything that just happened was a dream and he had just woken up to reality. He released a deep sigh. "I'm fine." He stated although he knew he wasn't. In fact he was far from fine. He was confused, nervous, upset, anxious and devastated that it was only a dream.

"You don't seem fine." Carlos pointed out.

"What? Why not? What makes you think that?" Logan asked fear arising in his voice and brown delicate eyes. Carlos was catching on to him.

"Because you…are all sweaty and you were moaning my name in your sleep." Carlos replied. "Are you okay?" his dark brown eyes widened.

Logan swallowed his fear and his pride and just let it all ramble out. "No I am not fine! I had this dream where you were taunting me with your dark misty eyes and wet lips and…you were smirking and...Then you kissed me. But I didn't stop you because I liked the way it felt and…and then I realized it was all just a dream and I was sad because I don't believe in dreams coming true so it will never happen. But now I think I love you and I don't know if it's right but painful. I want to because I just realized how much I really loved you during my dream. And yes, I know dreams don't mean anything and they shouldn't influence you to do or feel certain ways because dreams are plain stupid. They are meaningless and just a mental vision you get while sleeping but…I can't help but feel that way. So now I feel all gross and disgusting because I am supposed to love Camille my girlfriend not my best friend I had since Kindergarten. Love is supposed to be between a man and woman not between the same sex and I now feel like I committed a crime or something illegal. But it was just a dream but I can't say that I don't love you because the truth is… I love you. Carlos I love you." Logan finished. His mouth was dry and he felt nauseated. He also felt warm moist tears coming in but it was worth it all. He couldn't remember when a dream had influenced him so much in his entire life. He hung his head in shame just imagining Carlos's thoughts toward him.

Logan felt a warm hand touch his cheek carefully. "Really?" Carlos asked in disbelief. "Because I for one believe in dreams coming true" and with that he slowly put his lips to Logan's. Logan's eyes watered up when he noticed what was coming. He felt Carlos's soft wet lips massage his lips softly and meaningfully. When they finished their unexpected romantic kiss, Carlos withdrew from Logan's grip and looked at him eagerly. "So…was it like your dream?"

Logan blushed slightly and he could feel his cheeks burning up in hot flames. "Carlos," he whispered, "Why? I mean yes, I was." His head was turning in circles and his cheeks turned a dark red. His eyelashes fluttered a bit and caught Carlos's attention immediately.

"You're cute when your eyelashes flutter and your cheeks blush." Carlos pointed out.

Logan ducked his head to hide the blush that was forming but Carlos didn't miss it. He also noticed the impish smile that Logan created over pure embarrassment. He grabbed the thin boy's hand and squeezed it tightly. "You don't have to be embarrassed about this Logan. Okay? I won't tell a soul. Trust me. It will be our little secret." He whispered quietly but loud enough for Logan to hear his promising words. He softly caressed his cold but soft hand caringly.

Logan nodded his head. He couldn't believe he was just influenced of a person's love by a dream, but then again anything could happen through the sake of love couldn't it? He felt secure like nothing could ever tear him apart when he was around Carlos. There was something about him that was unexplainable but it was almost as if he illuminated his life. Everything now was crystal clear he now knew what love was and that sometimes love comes to you different ways than you expect. But most of all he learned that sometimes dreams do come true and sometimes that that special person can make them come true even if you are at the highest peak of doubt.

_The End_

**Wow! I am embarrassed! *hides face* I…I…nevermind :P**

**Was this epic and romancey enough for ya Sum1cooler? I hope it was! Thanks for reading everyone I really appreciate your reading and reviews! Thank you so much, it means more than you will ever know! Ok? Ok.**

**OMG! Guess who is a lucky girl? Huh? Yeah me! Guess what I got yesterday 11-21-11**

**ELEVATE! **

**YEAH I DID! I friggin love the songs to death! I **_**LOVE **_**them! MY favorite is "Covergirl" though cuz I have insecurities about my beauty (others are always saying I am a beautiful girl but..i don't think so)and just knowing that I am pretty to them makes all the insecurities I ever had vanish. I also like "Invisible", "Elevate" and "No Idea" "All over again" and "Time of our life" are awesome too… but I also love "You Not Alone" also so….I can't actually decide! Kendall wrote Covergirl awwww how sweet is that! I love him even more now. Who else got Elevate? **

**But moving on Thanks again for reading! It means so much to me you don't even know! :) **

**Review and let me know what you think this was certainly ummm…I think I did a bad job on this but….i hope you all enjoyed it! You too sum1cooler! : )**

_**~BTR girly girl~**_


End file.
